


Fucked

by blakefancier



Series: Collared-Blake series [4]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Training is slow for a virgin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucked

Little by little, Avon could see the cracks in Blake's façade. It was time to take it to the next level. He ordered Blake onto the bed and to wait for him on all fours.

Blake's hands fisted the duvet and his body trembled as he complied.

Avon grinned and pulled out his case of toys. He set it down at the head of the bed, so as to give Blake a good view. He opened it, inside were buttplugs and dildos of various sizes, shapes, and colours.

"Do you know what these are?"

Blake licked his lips. "They're sex toys."

Avon stroked his hair. "What do you do with them?"

"You..." Blake swallowed hard and shifted uncomfortably. "You put them inside of..."

How sweet, Blake couldn't finish. "Inside of your arsehole. Now say it."

Blake took a deep shuddering breath. When he spoke, his voice was soft and rough. "You put them inside of my arsehole."

Avon reached underneath Blake and stroked his erect cock; Blake moaned and rocked his hips. "You'll love it, won't you?"

His face turned a deep red. "Yes, Master, I suppose I will."

Avon laughed with delight and gave Blake a few more strokes before stopping. "For being such a good boy, you can choose what I'm going to put inside of you."

Blake gave him an agonized look, and after a long moment whispered, "I can't."

"You will. You will or I'll put his up your arse." Avon held up a flesh-coloured dildo about seven inches in length with a diameter of his wrist.

Blake paled, but Avon noticed that his cock gave a jerk of interest.

He brushed the dildo against Blake's lip. "Now what will it be?"

"The light blue one." Blake answered in a hoarse voice.

"Good boy." Avon rubbed his shoulders, ignoring the glare, and picked up the dildo. It was the smallest in diameter, though certainly not the shortest. Before he shut the case, he also took out the smallest butt-plug and a jar of lube.

He knelt behind Blake, opened the jar, and scooped up a dollop with the end of the dildo. "When I'm through with your training, your arse will be able to take my fist."

He parted Blake's buttocks and gently rubbed the head of the dildo against his arsehole, smearing it with lube. Blake automatically tensed his whole body.

"No," Avon said softly. "Relax. I want you to relax."

The tension left Blake's body, but the fear was still there; he was breathing harshly. In contrast, Avon kept his breathing slow and deliberate, just like his movements. He scooped up another dollop and applied it to Blake's hole, making no move to penetrate him. It took some time, but eventually Blake's breathing steadied.

Avon stroked the small of his back, then slid his palm up and down his spine, as if soothing an animal. Blake made a soft sound deep in his throat and pushed into his touch. Avon pressed in more firmly with the dildo, and the very tip slid into Blake's body. Before he could react, Avon pulled it out and added more lube to it.

He continued that way, lulling Blake with the rhythm, each time sliding in a millimeter more. When Blake was able to take a fourth of it into his body, Avon switched tactics.

With one swift movement, he pushed it in almost all the way, drawing a startled gasp from Blake. Then he slowly turned it clockwise. Blake whimpered and clenched around the dildo, but Avon could tell that it only made it worse for him: his body flushed and his erection, which had been flagging, surged anew.

Avon grinned, slowly withdrew the dildo so only the tip remained, then thrust it back in. Blake cried out in surprise, his body jerking forward, then back onto the toy.

At that, Avon laughed. He continued to move the dildo in and out of Blake's arse, enjoying the sounds of his pleasure and his humiliation. "If only the others could see you now: nothing but a writhing, panting, slut."

Blake shook his head and Avon could see that he was crying despite the moans and grunts of pleasure flowing from his mouth.

"Yes. Yes, you are," Avon whispered. "You're a slut, a whore, a hole needing to be filled. Moan for me, slut."

Blake shook his head again, but he also moaned. Moaned and began bushing back to meet the thrusts.

"You love this, don't you? You'll love it more when it's my cock up you." Avon shifted the angle of the thrusts and Blake cried out. "That's your prostate."

Avon pushed against it a few more times, then he didn't need to do a thing. Blake frantically worked his hips, grinding against the toy, trying desperately to maximize his pleasure.

Avon indulged himself a bit; he rubbed the front of his trousers. "Come for me."

Blake gave a strangled cry and his body tensed as an orgasm swept through him. He shook with the power of it, his hands clenching the duvet so savagely that it tore. The orgasm left Blake trembling and sweaty with exhaustion. He gasped when Avon removed the dildo, but made no protest when the butt-plug was placed in him.

Avon scrambled off the bed and tore open his trousers. He grabbed Blake by the hair, pulling him forward. Blake opened his mouth and took in Avon's cock. It didn't last long, a few thrusts and a complicated move from Blake's tongue and he was coming down his throat. When his brain cells reengaged, he stroked Blake's hair, enjoying the feel of curls against his palm.

Blake pressed his mouth to Avon's belly. "Th-thank you, Master."

For that, Avon was kind. He let Blake nap before continuing with the next lesson.


End file.
